You're on my Mind
by AdrinaStark
Summary: 'Princess, cough if you're suddenly a mind reader.' Clarke's shoulders hunch but nothing else happens and Bellamy is happy to write it all off as a weird coincidence and attempt to keep a tighter rein on his Clarke-related thoughts when her hand shifts to cover her mouth and she fucking coughs.


**A/N: **This is dumb and I should be working on other fics but I couldn't help myself. This is inspired by something I saw on Tumblr and truthfully, it's probably something we've all done.

As always, I don't own anything. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of quiet days in the camp, aside from the vomiting and delusions. Bellamy wasn't sure what he would do if he had to do another shift of 'Jasper duty' (which basically involved holding a bucket) or if Monty offered him another pinecone to eat.<p>

The mission was intended as a simple scouting trip to explore the area the Grounders called the 'Dead Zone', apparently named for the excessive radiation that soaked the Earth. Those on the mission had stumbled back to camp, each reacting differently, but having visceral reactions. All except Clarke.

She seemed perfectly fine despite leading the mission and spent the last two days monitoring those who became sick, relived when their symptoms seemed to be getting better. Bellamy had spent the last two days – when he wasn't hunting – watching her, noting anything unusual.

It should have worried Bellamy that he seemed to have everything about Clarke memorised, the cadence of her voice, the way she walks, the curve of her smile – but he is so far gone that this knowledge seems a simple part of his life.

She was currently seated by a fire, chatting amicably with Harper and Miller as Bellamy rested under a tree. She seemed physically healthy, although the circles under her eyes seemed to be darker than he would expect, even with her treating everyone.

His eyes narrowed as she winced, something she had done several times over the last couple of days and waved it off as a simple headache. She also seemed distant, drifting off into space and getting lost in her own head. Bellamy thought he had plenty of cause for concern, even if she was too stubborn to admit it.

Clarke laughs at something Harper says and gracefully stands, stretching her arms above her head. He's momentarily distracted as her shift lifts, exposing pale hips, untouched by the sun.

He cannot keep his imagination from reacting, picturing his hands moving up those hips, higher and higher, until he's finally able to caress those perfect breasts of hers (no ratty shirt change the fact that Clarke Griffin has the most amazing rack he has ever seen). His hands are moving down her back, simply exploring her curves before he's pulling her out of her shirt – giving a moment to simply admire her before he kisses her, her lips are soft but her kiss is not.

Bellamy shakes himself out of his fantasy, shifting uncomfortably on the ground. He wonders if he can manage to sneak away from the camp for some much needed privacy when he notices Clarke, frozen, fingers to her lips.

Despite the fact that Bellamy was born in space, there are many things he can discard as being "too sci-fi", mind reading being one of them. Regardless of two headed animals and people who make monsters, super powers still seems too strange, but he cannot help letting his fantasy continue, Clarke moaning into his mouth as he pushes her against a tree and – and Clarke seems to jump on the spot.

Bellamy swallows his panic – it could all be a coincidence and figures he might as well go all in.

_Princess, cough if you're suddenly a mind reader_.

Clarke's shoulders hunch but nothing else happens and Bellamy is happy to write it all off as a weird coincidence and attempt to keep a tighter rein on his Clarke-related thoughts when her hand shifts to cover her mouth and she fucking coughs.

_Shit_.

It's a thought on loop in his mind, even as he's walking over and grabs Clarke, saying something about needing to talk with her – ignoring Harper's knowing look.

It's a thought that continued even as they walked out of the gates, his glare stopping those on duty from questioning and it's one that he barely stopped as they were finally a fair distance from the camp.

"What the fuck, Clarke?"

"What was I supposed to say, Bellamy?" She replies angrily, throwing her hands in the air, "The radiation we were exposed to gave me the ability to read minds and I can't actually block it out?"

Bellamy struggles for a valid argument as Clarke rubs her temples, finally settling on weakly saying, "Yes?"

"It's fading anyway, I expect it will disappear the same time as the other weird effects do."

"Right," Bellamy says, clearing his throat, he can feel the blush on his cheeks and wants to do anything but act like an awkward teenage boy – he never had time for that particular phase – but he does all the same, "About what you may have heard – or seen-"

Bellamy doesn't have to be a mind-reader to know the reason for the flush spreading over Clarke's face as she interrupts, "It's fine, Bellamy, I've heard a lot of strange things over the last couple of days. We can just forget about it."

He ignores the feeling in his chest as he nods, "If that's what you want, Princess."

She frowns at him, "Is that what you want?"

"Of course," he says a little too fast, "I mean, it would be weird and we have responsibilities..."

_But I really like you and think you are the most incredible person I have ever met_.

Clarke's eyes widen and so do Bellamy's as he tries to backtrack, "I mean – shit, um, I'm not sure how much of that you heard but-"

He's cut off when Clarke kisses him, better than any fantasy. He barely hesitates as his hands slip under her shirt, relishing the feel of her hands tangled in his hair.

He does get to live out his fantasy of having Clarke against a tree and her mind reading coming in handy to speed things along, thoughts barely forming in Bellamy's head before she's nodding eagerly and putting his ideas into action.

According to Clarke, most of the others already thought they were a couple, so he does his best to ignore the sly looks (and the one wolf whistle) as they walk back into camp, arm around Clarke's waist. Her face grows increasingly red as they go to check on Jasper, only feeding Bellamy's grin.

He spends the next day thinking of silly jokes and everything he wanted to do to her, laughing to himself whenever she started to randomly giggle – confusing whoever she was talking to at the time – and very eager when she finally cracks and drags him off to the woods.

He was mostly glad when her abilities faded – as fun as it could be, Clarke could already read him too well without the mental advantage.

They were snuggled together in his test, sated, tracing patterns onto each other's skin when Clarke broke the silence.

"I like you too."

"I know," he replies smugly, "I don't need to be able to read mind to know that."

She lightly slaps his chest and smiles fondly, "Ass."

He leans up to kiss her, "And I don't need to be a mind reader to know you like my ass, I've caught you looking several times."

She laughs and Bellamy thinks the sound is magical, he is also glad she cannot read his completely sappy thoughts.

"You've probably ogled my chest more."

Bellamy shrugs lightly, not denying the charge. Clarke nests her head on his chest, her hair tickling his chin and not for the first time, he's glad for Earth and all its oddities.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Now I need to go finish my Bellarke AU... Hopefully.

Be well,

Adrina Stark.


End file.
